Surface-enhanced luminescence techniques, such as surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), are sometimes used for analyzing the structure of inorganic materials and complex organic molecules. Surface enhanced luminescence techniques focus electromagnetic radiation or light onto an analyte, wherein the radiation scattered by the analyte is detected for analysis.